The Secret Life
by LittleMagicPixie
Summary: Bella and Edward are married but know one know about that. One person will change their life.   BxE rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is beta version! Thanks to 7 Ace for being amazing beta! Thanks hun!**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

SLAM!

I hear the front door close loudly as I get into a bath. No one has a key to the house, because me and my lovely Spouse don't want anyone to interrupt our small life.

"Bella?" I hear Edward walking up the stairs. I automatically relax.

"In the bathroom!"

Edward opens the door to the bathroom and steps in. When he turns toward me, his eyes wander up and down my naked body parts that are visible.

"Hi, love," he greets me looking into my eyes again.

"Hey, what are you doing at home?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, didn't you mean to be shooting your new movie? You should have called for the sake of your wife…"

He laughs. "Did I scare you?"

I nod.

"Hmm, I need to apologize then."

He walks closer to the bathtub. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and I feel his fingers on my leg.

"How are you going to apologize?" I ask breathlessly.

He laughs. "Silly Bella. Should I tell you how I'm going to apologize to you?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Fine, you wanted to hear it. First I'm going to feel your legs, then I'll go up your thigh up to your sweet little pussy. I'm going to put two fingers in it…"

He raps his hand next to the spot where I need him the most.

I moan.

"Do you like it my sweet?"

"Uh…Edward…don't stop."

"Tell me; how does it feel?"

I try to say something, but I can only moan.

He stops. I look at him confused.

"I'll start again when you say how it feels," he demands. His voice full of lust.

I try to make him move his fingers by kissing him but that doesn't help.

"Answer the question and I'll continue to give you the pleasure."

I whimper.

"Tell me how it feels!"

"Uh…it feels so good!"

He starts to move his hand a little. But it's slow…too slow.

"Uh…Edward so good."

His fingers move a little bit faster.

"Better than when you do it on your own?"

I moan and his hand starts to slow down.

I open my eyes and look at him.

"It's better when you do it!"

"Why?"

That man will be the death of me! I mean I'm close to my orgasm and he asks me why it feels better when he's doing it?

"Your touch is like mine but times one hundred!"

I think that this answer makes him happy because his fingers start to move quicker. I can't take it anymore. My back arches, passing his moving fingers harder on my clit, my eyes shut on their own and my mouth opens in a loud moan.

It takes me a few minutes to come back from my high and get my breathing even. Edward's handsare still on my body.

I look at him, his eyes are on me like he didn't take his eyes away from my face.

"I love to watch you having an orgasm, but I prefer when your eyes are open."

"I'm sorry, all of this was a little overwhelming."

He nods.

"So are my apologies accepted?"

"You know you don't have to ask. I can't be mad at you for long especially when you say sorry like that."

He smiles his famous crooked smile.

"Edward, you know there is space for one more person," I said looking down at his trousers.

I could tell that this man is excited.

Edward takes off his clothes, and I move a little to give him some space. When he gets in, I can feel his hard erection pressing into my back.

Edward pulls me back into his chest and starts to kiss my neck and my jaw line.

Suddenly he bites my neck a little. I moan.

"Do you like it when I bite you?"

I moan again. I can feel him smiling against my neck.

"Bella I…"

"Tell me Edward, what you need me to do?"

"Sit on my cock."

I do what he asked for.

"Oh God Bella! I have waited for that all day! I couldn't get you out of my mind and I just couldn't be few more hours on the set." This does not make sense…

"Really? What were you thinking on the set?"

The water sloshes noisily over the side of the tub. I don't care, who would when you have man like Edward talking about his fantasies?

He moves his hands up to my breasts which are covered in bubble bath. He pinches my already hard nipples which makes me moan loudly from pleasure.

"Me and you on the table in your office. The one which we didn't christen yet."

"Tell me; how did we christen it?"

"You bent over…Me fucking you from behind."

I bounce faster, he thrusts up to meet me.

"Oh Bella… I'm going to come!"

"Come Edward!"

"Uhh Bellahh!" he moans my name loudly.

I love it when he does that!

When he gets down from his high, he starts to play with my nipples.

The water is getting cold, so I pull his hands away from my breasts and get out.

"I officially love this bathroom and this bathtub!"

"I love it too," I say kissing him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is beta version! Thanks to 7 Ace for being amazing beta! Thanks hun!**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

Beep, beep, Beep.

I moan. Stupid, annoying alarm clock!

Edward's arms are tied around my waist. I try to get up but he pulls me back each time I try.

"Edward, I have to go! I have papers to mark."

He pulls me even closer. I sigh and kick him in the leg.

He laughs but lets me go. I jump quickly into the shower.

I put on my black bow brooch shirt and black skirt and black high heels.

I blow Edward a kiss as I walk out of the bedroom. On the way to the garage, I grab a breakfast bar and walk up to my midnight blue BMW M3 Coupe.

**~At School ~**

When I get to my classroom in the East Park High School, which is a private school for both boys and girls, I see two of my students are already sitting at the desks talking about Edward Cullen.

I smile at them and go to my desk and place my bag on it.

I sit down and think back to the first time I met Edward.

_**Flashback**_

_It was six years ago. My best friend Alice Cullen was getting married to my other friend Jasper Whitlock. Alice made me the Maid of Honor - I didn't know why at that time. Jasper made Edward the Best Man._

_To tell the truth I didn't know Edward personally, I just heard stories about him from Alice because he was never in Forks where our group grew up._

_But on the wedding day, Edward and I were meant to go down the aisle together. I still didn't believe that Edward really existed, but I quickly saw that I was mistaken. While I was walking to check on the flower girls, someone with the most beautiful green eyes and copper hair was walking with me and started to talk to me._

_"I'm Edward Cullen, who are you?"_

_"Bella Swan," I replied not looking at him._

_"Nice to know I'm going to walk down the aisle," he said quietly, maybe only he was meant to hear that?_

_Ever since then, we would meet now and then. But then things became more serious and we became something more over the time…_

_**End Of Flashback**_

The bell pulls me out of my thoughts as my class floods into my classroom.

Boys are talking to girls and then suddenly Oliver Rogers gets up from his seat and stands up on the desk holding a magazine which Ella Hughes is trying to get back.

Oliver jumps on the desk and says, "People look at me!" Everyone looks at him, I just wait to see what he is going to say because as a Drama teacher, I want to see what young talents I have in my classes.

"I'm Edward Cullen! All the women are in love with me!"

He jumps down from the desk and walks around, with his hands in his pockets and walks side to side; the way Edward would never walk. Then he stops next to me and smiles.

Everyone laughs at his little performance.

After school, I go grocery shopping. When I get home, I see that the light in the dining room is the only light on.

"Edward?"

Suddenly I feel arms around me.

"Hello love," he says kissing my neck. "I made us dinner."

"Umm, that sounds nice. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, can't I make a nice dinner for my wife?"

I laugh at that. Edward + cooking = burnt kitchen and food!

I mean, he had cooked for me for our date when he was going to ask me to marry him, but he ended up calling thefire station because something was on fire. I still have no idea how he managed to do it or what it was.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Sorry Edward, I just remembered the last time you cooked for me."

He laughs as well. "Don't worry about it. You're kitchen is whole and safe."

Somehow I don't believe it.

"Ok…if you say so."

He smiles and walks me into the dining room. He 'made' mushroom ravioli which I love, also on the table there were two candles and a bottle of expensive red wine.

How in the fuck did he get them? Oh well I just have to ask him later.

Edward walks to the chair and pulls it out for me. I sit down and smile at him. He walks around the table and sits down opposite me.

He turns our iHome on and Never Think by Robert Pattinson comes on. I didn't know that my Edward would listen to that sort of music. I look at our iHome and see that my blue iPod is connected to it.

I roll my eyes and eat my ravioli. I moan when I take my first bite, it was absolutely amazing. After ten minutes, we are finished and You and Me by Life house comes on. Edward gets up and holds his hand out in front of me.

"Would you like do dance, my lady?"

I blush and giggle. "You know that I can't dance, I'm too clumsy."

"Nonsense. Everyone can dance, it's just about leading and honesty; would I let anything happen to you?"

I take his hand and we start to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is beta version! Thanks to 7 Ace for being amazing beta! Thanks hun!**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

It's Saturday today, and I should be staying at home with my lovely wife and enjoying my weekend. Stupid movie! I mean it sometimes I think why the fuck did I become an actor? I should have become a doctor or something!

Anyway now I am in my new Silver Jaguar XJ speeding down to Spago Restaurant in Beverly Hills where we are filming my new movie.

It's annoying that my co-star Tanya Denali is all over me. I mean it! I can't get the fact that I am not interested through her thick head!

Around one o'clock, I get a text from Bella that she will be out with girls today.

How unfair. I have to work and she can just go shopping with friends aka my sister and Rose who is Bella's sister-in-law.

I know it's fucked up. C'mon my sister is married to my best friend Jasper Whitlock, who's Rose's cousin and who is married to Emmett Swan who is Bella's brother.

Told you it's fucked up!

Around two, we go out for lunch. I go to Subway in neighborhood mall. I sit down and a few minutes later, Tanya sits down next to me. We talk and then go back to the set. After we finish two scenes, whole group goes to the club to have some drinks. I get home around eleven and see Bella on the sofa asleep. I pick her up and carefully place her on the bed before I get behind her and fall asleep.

**Bella POV**

After Edward leaves to his set, I get up and eat my breakfast. After half an hour, it ends up in toilet. Nice…not!

Around noon Alice and Rose come over to take me shopping.

It is a good thing for me because it will take my mind of my morning sickness and I won't be so bored without Edward at home.

Around two, we go for lunch at Subway which was in the mall. I see Edward sitting with some fake looking strawberry blonde woman who is talking to him as well as being all over him. I really want to tear her sorry limbs from her body, but I know that I can't do that, I don't want to end up in a prison for killing someone.

Alice, Rosaline and I eat our food and walk out just after we put everything in the bin. Of course Edward doesn't noticed me, oh well it isn't like it was a big deal he is a busy man.

I feel sick again and rush into the public restroom with Alice and Rose hot on my heels.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice knocks softly on the door.

I clean myself up and open the door and walk out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have stomach flu, or something," I tell them as I wash my hands.

Rose raises her perfectly thin eyebrow at me.

"There is no stomach flu going around schools, Bells."

"I might have caught it somewhere else then."

We walk out of the restroom and go to the Chemist, it's not like I know why they want to go there. Alice walked to the pregnancy tests aisle and gets ten different tests. I raise my eyebrow at her. What's the Chemist?

"It's for you," she tells me before she walks past me to the cashier.

"Me? Why?"

"Just do it okay?"

I nod; there is no point in arguing with Alice, she will always win.

After ass long shopping, we go to Edward's and my apartment where I do my pee stick test. Alice and Rose are there for me just in case.

Please God don't let me be pregnant, I pray.

I don't want to fuck up Edward's life. I am only worried about his life because he's a big movie star for Christ sake and as a teacher I have a bit easier life.

When ten minutes are up, I look at the stick it has to pink lines. It means that I am indeed pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it too so long to update! There is no excuse for this! Also I wanna thank you guys who add the story or me to alert and reviewed! Keep it up! Also I want to say big fat THANK YOU to 7 Ace for being my beta :D**

**I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

"Oh yes, baby; fuck me!" I moan.

"Oh! Love, I'm so close!"

"Me too!"

Edward thrusts in me harder and faster bringing us closer to our orgasms.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

He clusters on top of me and I can't breath.

"Ed…Edward can't breath."

He rolls from me and lays next to me.

After few moments, I sit up and look at him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you want a baby?"

He looks thoughtful.

"Yes, but maybe not right now. I mean, I'm not at home most of the time and you just started a new school year."

I nod and look away from him. Tears roll down my face.

Today I have my first appointment just to check if I'm pregnant and if everything is going okay.

I get up and walk into the shower, I wash my hair with my shampoo and feel my body automatically relax.

I get out and dress into light skinny jeans and gray tank top with a belt on my hips, also I put on dark brown sandals and throw the matching bag over my shoulder.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Oh sorry, didn't I tell you? I have a meeting and then I'm meeting Alice because she needed some help with something," I lie. I hate to lie to him but I need to. He nods and kisses me on the lips. I walk to my car and drive to the hospital.

I am now waiting for the doctor to tell me the news. I'm so nervous and all. What if I'm pregnant and Edward doesn't want a baby?

"Ms. Swan? Congratulations, you are 5 weeks into your pregnancy."

Tears roll down my face. These tears are happy tears as well as fear tears. I am so afraid about what Edward will say and what our families will say when they found out that I'm pregnant.

Dear lord help me.

When I get home Edward is on the phone with someone and they clearly pissed him off because he was hissing at whatever she or he said.

He looks at me and smiles when he hears me walking into our big living room.

"Ok. We'll talk later! Have to go! Yes! Bye!" He hangs up and places the phone on the coffee table in front of our large cream sofa.

"Hello, love," he says as he kisses me.

I kiss him back and he pulls us toward the sofa. We makeout for few minutes before I feel hungry.

"Edward! Stop please. I'm hungry."

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Okay? So what do you want to eat?"

"Eggs will be nice."

"Okay."

I sit down on the stool next to kitchen bar.

"Edward..." I begin, "do we have any salt and vinegar flavored Pringles?" I ask, biting my bottom lip, cheekily. I don't necessarily like crisps, but I have a craving for them. Edward smiles and pulls out a cylinder from the cupboard, placing them next to me. Edward walks over to the stove to start cooking my eggs. I pop open the lid and peel away the seal. I pick the first Pringle up, but instead of eating it, I just lick it until all the flavor is taken off, then put it on the seal I just ripped off, and repeat the process. Edward eyes me as if I am mental.

"What?" I smile at him, pulling out another Pringle, licking both sides, and adding it to my growing pile.

"Aren't you going to eat those, not lick them, then attempt making the leaning tower of Pisa with them?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'm…" Then I remembered I hadn't told Edward yet. Edward raises an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, they taste better this way." I grin.

"Want some?" I playfully wave it in Edward's face. He pulls a disgusted face, and shakes his head. He hates salt and vinegar Pringles.

"Suit yourself." I giggle, taking out another Pringle and repeating the process, as I finish the remains of my scrambled eggs.

After finish whole pack of Pringles and scrambled eggs, I go to bed; being pregnant took a lot out of me. Just tell him, or he'll find out from someone else and be angry at you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here its next chapter! Hope you like it :) **

**Also thanks for the reviews and adding me to your story alert and fav ;) Also 7 Ace thanks for doing an amazing job to this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella POV**

When I wake up Edward is looking at me.

"Morning, Handsome."

"Morning, Love."

Our lips are about to touch when I have to run into bathroom. Edward runs after me and holds my hair back.

"Love, you should go to the doctor."

"No need for that!" I say quickly.

"You're sick and you think that you don't need to go?"

"Yeah! I know why I'm sick!"

He waits. Worry is written all over his face.

"Oh, c'mon be happy a little! You have nothing to worry about I'm fine!"

"Why, should I be happy?"

"You'll see in 7 months!"

"What? You're pregnant?"

I nod my head.

"Yes Daddy!"

He goes down onto his knees and places his hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to be dad!"

"Yes, you are! And I'm going to be a mommy!"

He gets up with me and spins me around.

"Edward! I'm pregnant and I can throw up any minute!"

He puts me down and kisses me on the lips.

"You know what that means?"

"Hmm, me fucking you endlessly?"

"No! Well maybe later! But it means shopping!"

Shit, I spend too much time with Alice! I'm becoming a second her!

"I would love to go shopping with you but I can't. Not with paparazzi around."

I come down to the earth. I have forgotten for a second that he is Edward Cullen, my husband, who is a movie star and I am Bella Swan - Cullen aplain drama teacher at a private school.

"You know what?" he says suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I know we have talked about this before and you didn't want to be all over the place."

"I'm confused…"

"I think that it's time for you to stop teaching and time to tell the world that Edward Cullen is off the market and that he has been happily married for the past 3 years and that he has most beautiful wife and going to be a dad."

I look up at him. I have thought about that before. I love teaching, but I also want to be with Edward outside the house.

"Edward, I think this is not only our decision to make. I think we should talk about this with our family as well as Aro."

"You're right like always."

"That's why you love me!" I laugh.

"Do I?"

I look down.

"Of course I do! Don't doubt me again, love. You and ourunborn baby are the most important people in my life."

I smile.

I walk into our bedroom and sit on the bed. I calleveryone and ask them to come over for dinner on Friday night. I think that it is the perfect time to tell them about the baby and that me and Edward want to go public.

I was so excited! But also worried about the baby and our life after s/he is born.

I put hand on my stomach and smile.

"I love you baby," I think as I dozeoff to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here is another chapter! I wanna just say that this chapter is the start of drama I guess… =] **

**So yeah, now time to say thank you to all of you! Keep the reviews and everything else up! I love ya all!Also Thanks 7 Ace for looking and making sure that the chapter nor the story had any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

_Thursday_

"Cut!" the director shouts. "Edward, man, what the fuck are you doing? This is a heated scene and you are too happy! Five minute break!"

I roll my eyes faintly at him, as I head in the direction of my chair. I sit down in the seat with my name engraved on it then, relax. Angela, my assistant, hurries over to my side and brings me my iPhone and a bottle of Evian.

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah fine, I just want to go back home."

She nods swiftly and walks away.

Half an hour later, we are done filming and I am speeding in my car down to the apartment.

When I get there, I see Bella's night blue BMW parked in the driveway. I run into our apartment just to meet the lovely face of my sexy wife, sitting on the chair just in a blue push up bra and matching panties. I remember getting her that set for her from Victoria's Secret.

I swallow loudly. My jeans are feeling tight on me at the moment and I can feel the blood course through my entire body.

"Hello there, sexy."

"Hello there handsome," she replies in a sexy voice.

I slowly approach her. When I finally reach her, I slide my arms around her and close my lips around hers. Bella responds eagerly in reaction to the sensation the touch gave her. I break the kiss only to remove Bella's bra. I stare down at her exposed breasts before placing my open mouth on them roughly. I look up from her breasts and finally speak to her.

I can tell that Bella sees my hardness through my pants because her hands move down to my trousers and get to work trying to undo the buttons. Once the pants are sprawled on the floor, Bella bends down and sucks on my cock.

"God Bella, your mouth feels so good around my dick," I pant as she swirls the head of my penis with her tongue.

A loud moan escapes her lips while her mouth is still closed around my dick. A while later, I pull my dick out of her mouth and stroke it a few times.

"Your tits are amazing Bella. Do you mind if I fuck them?" I say.

Bella shakes her head and I place my cock between her full breasts. I place my hands on her breasts and push them together to squeeze my slick hardness while I thrust back and love it. She moans softly in pleasure.

"You like that Bella?"

"Ah…huh…"she murmurs.

"I can't hear you…" I tease her, "Do you like it when I fuck your tits? Answer me!"

"Yes!" she cries out.

Ding Dong!

The distinct noise coming from the doorbell was ringing through the house.

"Edward! Bella! Open up! We know that you are in there!"

Shit! It was Emmett and the rest of the gang. Crap, I must have forgotten that today is our weekly pizza and movie night!

Bella pulls away and I get up, pulling my boxers back on and jeans up. I walk out of the bedroom closing the double doors behind me.

I open the door for my friends.

"Edward! I don't want to know what you and my sister were up to!"

"Oh shut up, Emmett!" Bella yells from the bedroom.

All of us laugh at that.

Bella opens the door and narrows her eyes at me. I stop laughing. I don't want to piss her off especially when she is pregnant. You never know what a pregnant lady would do to you. Bella wanders over to the phone and dials the phone number.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

Everyone tells her what type of pizza they want and she orders afterwards.

Half an hour later, we are sitting in the living room in front of our flat screen.

"OK! What movie are we watching?" Emmett asks.

"Hmm…what do we have?"

"We have 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', 'Confessions of a Shopaholic', 'The Proposal', and some Swan aka Bella child videos," Emmett recites aloud.

"What? Emmett!" Bella exclaims.

"Let's watch family videos!" We all shout.

Bella sits down next to me angrily. Her brown eyes are set in a cold glare in my direction. I try to put my arm around her shoulders, but she shrugs it off.

Here I go! I have pissed her off.

Oh look, the video!

_**-Video Start-**_

_"Emmett, turn the bloody camera off!" I hear Bella yell from somewhere._

_Suddenly Bella appears in long white dress- it was our wedding day. She looks really nervous in the footage._

_"Bells, you look beautiful!"_

_"Turn the camera off! I'm not finished yet!"_

_Emmett roars with laughter._

_Bella sat down on the chair where Alice and Rose were working on her hair and makeup. Suddenly she jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom._

_"Bella…?" someone asked._

_"Emmett out!" Rose yelled._

_**-Video Cut-**_

_"_Emmett I hate you!" Bella growls.

"You were sick on our wedding day?" I ask her.

"Sick? No, just nerves!" she defends herself.

Another video starts to play_._

_A small baby girl and a two year old boy were sitting in the back of a car. Someone was filming from the passenger seat and their camera fumbled a bit in their hands._

_"Charlie? We still didn't name her."_

_"I've got one!" The boy yells._

_The girl started to cry._

_"Emmett, look what you done! You woke your baby sister!"_

_"My sister? I didn't ask for her!"_

_"Emmett, please." Charlie said._

_"We need a name for our girl."_

_"Camille?"_

_The camera was now on the baby girl._

_Her face was set in a frown._

_"She doesn't seem like it."_

_"What about Isabella?"_

_"I love it!"_

_Even though everyone agreed on the name, the girl's face was still frowning but not as much now._

_"Ok, maybe little Bella?"_

_The girl giggled._

_"Why are you such a happy bug?"_

_"Emmett!"_

_**The video cut off.**_

"Aw, you were so cute as a baby!" Alice says, lovingly.

"I can't believe that you hate your sister!" Rose laughs.

"I don't! I love her! I was only two at that time! I didn't know any better!"

"Aw, we know you love Bella. We were just teasing you."

Emmett smiles happily and hugs Bella.

She smiles at her brother and says, "I still hate you for bringing them here!"

"Aw c'mon sis you know…"

She doesn't get to hear the rest of Emmett's words because she turns and runs for the bathroom.

I run after her quickly. When I get there, she is next to the toilet. I pull back her hair and soothe her back.

"You okay, love?"

She nods and puts her hand on her stomach.

I smile. I can't wait to see our baby.

Around nine, everyone goes home because tomorrow is Friday and they are coming over for dinner anyway.

Around eight the next morning there is a ring at the door. I tell Bella to stay in the bed and I open the door. Jessica is standing there.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"C'mon in then."

I step away and let Jessica inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

I walk into the kitchen and get myself a cup of coffee and I walk back to her.

"So…?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

Wow! Stop right there! Did she just say 'pregnant with my child', like in my child? Shit! That can't be true. I hear a gasp behind me. I revolve my head behind me and see Bella standing there, her mouth open and her eyes wide. When she sees me looking at her, she runsinto our bedroom.

"Bella!" I yell after her, but she doesn't want to open the door for me.

"Jessica, I think it would be best for you to go now. I'll call you soon so we can talk about it."

She nods and walks away.

"Bella, baby! Open the door!" I am knocking on the door but don't get any response. I lean my back on the door when suddenly Bella comes and walkstoward the front door. She looks back at me once and walks out.

Today is the day my life ends.

**Bella POV**

I look back at Edward's broken face. He is on his knees next to the bedroom with his face buried in his hands. The sight breaks my heart but I need time to think. I jog away from the house and run into my safe vehicle. I drive towards Emmett and Rose's apartment building. I hurry up the stairs until I reach their floor and knock on their door.

Rosalie opens the door and she pulls me into the living room when she sees me crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I cry even harder and Rose just lets me cry on her shoulder until I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I updated next chapter, cos I am in amazing mood =] **

**Just wanna say thanks for reviews, favs and alerts! **

**Also thanks 7 Ace for amazing job on the chapters!**

**Oh I nearly forgot add me on facebook and follow me on twitter links on my profile!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Edward POV**

I am still sitting on the floor hoping that this nightmare will end soon. After a few minutes, it hits me. Bella has left me and she won't come back to me. I pull myself and run to my car. There is only one place where she would go right now-Emmett and Rosalie's place. When I get there, I see that I was right about Bella going there. I knock on the door and Emmett opens it, his face covered in anger.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Bella."

"You can't do that. She's asleep."

I hear some noise which sounds like crying to me.

"Hmm fine," I say turning around, just for my face to be met by a pan.

"What the hell? What was that for?" I shout, covering the spot where I was hit.

"You know exactly why, asshole! You hurt my sister-in-law, I hurt you back!"

Shit! It was Rose!

She is about to hit me again when the door opens and Emmett says

"Rosie let him go he's not worth it."

"OK Em," she says and hits me one more time before she goes inside the apartment.

Why does life hate me so much?

**Bella POV**

It's now two weeks from the day I found out that Edward is going to be dad to other child. There wasn't one time he tried to talk to me. I've told Rose that Edward cheated on me and she helped me with making the decision about divorce.

After all I'm just a Plain Jane Drama teacher in some school while he is a world-known actor, even that Jessica is a model or something.

They will be happy and I'll be just fine being a single mother - well with help of family and friends.

The only thing I'm sure about is that Edward is not happy about divorce.

* * *

><p><strong>*hiding behind desk chair* please don't kill me! Just give me some love, please? <strong>

**Love monii **

**xx **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! So it's an update =] **_

_**Braking Dawn gonna be out tomorrow! Can't wait!**_

_**Wanna say thanks everyone and Ace 7 thank you for being an amazing beta!**_

_**Anyways! Here you go!**_

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Today's the day of the meeting face to face with 'him' (read Edward). I am dressed in a black knee length skirt, white blouse and black flats. Also I had a black bag with me and a butterfly necklace I got for my birthday from my mom when she was still alive.

Now I'm in a office of my lawyer and my best friend from high school Angela Weber. I didn't want to take Rosaline or Emmett with me because I didn't want them to kill him.

At ten sharp Edward and Jasper walkinto the office. Jasper? Hmm not a big surprise there.

I look at Angela who smiles at me and then looks at the boys, her face ice cold.

"Welcome. Please take a seat gentlemen," she says pointing at two chairs on the other side of the wooden-glass table as we sit down.

I look up at Edward and I have to say that he looks like shit.

I mean he has black shadows under his eyes, he looks like he hasn'tshaved for some time, his hair in more of a mess than normally, his green eyes are dead. And I am the person who made him look like that.

I could feel that my guilt was building up.

"Well gentlemen, Mrs. Cullen asked me to help her get the divorce. Please if you could have a look at this…" shesays passing pieces of paper to Jasper and him,"and if you agree with the points please sign it."

I look at Edward who was looking at me, with pain all written all over his face.

"Bella why are you doing this?" It was Jasper who asked.

Did Edward really not told his best friend that he cheated on me with some slut?

"Bella you don't have to answer any questions," Angela says.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because the man who I was, and still am, in love with cheated on me with some slut who is pregnant now. I'm doing this so my child will be free from all that drama which is all around Edward Cullen. I'm doing this because I believe that Edward and that slut will be happy together."

Jasper looks at me with wide eyes and I can see in Edward's eyes even more pain.

Edward gets up and starts to shout at me.

"Ha! You really think that I have slept with Jessica? No, you are so wrong. You are the only person who I ever slept with and I love you. Jessica promised that she will do tests after the child has been born!" He sounds drunk.

Edward never drinks.

"You're doing this for your baby? I thought it was OUR baby. Well I had to be mistaken then! The child would've been free from drama if you quit acting like you're know it all. Also you believe that I would be happy with someone else who isn't you?"

"Yes I do believe that you will be happy without me in your life. Edward I got just enough not being with you fully. I mean we can't go out without you being spotted. I got enough of hiding away and pretending that we are not married!"

"God damn it, Bella! I asked you to marry me because I love you! I didn't want you to be all over magazines and TV talk shows!"

"Just sign the papers Edward. For me? Please?"

It pained me to say those words. I wanted to be with him so badly. But I don't think that it would be possible for me to be with him right now.

He looks at me and picks the pen up and signs the paper.

I take off my wedding ring and put it on the table and walk out of the room.

I need to be alone now. NO, NO, NO, NO! THAT IS NOT COOL! WHY?

Edward POV

"Just sign the papers Edward. For me? Please?"

I can see pain when she said those words but I do what she asked. I pick up the pen and sign the papers. She looks at me and takes her wedding ring off and places it in on the table before she walks away.

I can feel that the hole in my heart is getting bigger. I will not break down now. I'll wait until I'm at home in private.

"Dude? What did you just do?" Jasper asks.

"I did what my love wanted me to do, I gave her time and freedom,"I say as I get into my car and drive away.

I need time on my own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! Ok so late Happy Christmas and Happy 2012! **

_**It was on my list to own Twilight but Santa had me on the 'Naughty List' =(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Edward POV**

It has been a long 3 months. I haven't seen Bella or anyone else for that matter. I haven't talked to my family or my friends.

Suddenly my phone goes off. I look at the Caller ID, it says it is Jessica.

I pick it up because I know that she is ready to pop out anytime soon.

"Jessica?"

"Edward? I'm in St. Davies Hospital, it's time!"

I quickly take my car keys from the table and run out of my apartment. It seems stupid that I'm in such a rush to woman who made my Bella divorce me. But I need to know the truth if Jessica's baby is mine.

Over 10 hours later, a baby boy named Robert is born.

Another two hours later, Jessica and I are sitting in her room, talking when she suddenly says, "Edward, Robert is not your son. I'm sorry…"

"What you mean he's not mine?"

"I mean, I was paid by someone to tell you that you slept with me, just so he could have your wife! I'm so sorry…"

"What? You selfish bitch! You know what my wife did? She bloody divorced me! I still want a DNA test done!"

"I'm sorry! And you can have your fucking DNA tests!"

"Good! Who was the guy anyway?"

"Jake Black!"

Jacob Black? Bella's ex who she broke up with because she had me? Shit! How?

Suddenly it hit me. I had to talk to Bella.

**Bella POV**

It's been 4 months since I found out I was pregnant. 3 months since Edward and I got divorced. 2 months since I moved into my own big apartment. A month since…

"Stop it Bella! You should be happy! You are going to have two beautiful babies." I tell myself.

I smile and place my hand on my - now visible - stomach. Maybe I will be a single parent but I will be happy with all the help from Emmett and Rose. My parents as well as Carlisle and Esme don't know about but my state, nor do they know about the divorce. It would kill my mom to hear that my marriage didn't work out and my dad would go after Edward.

Anyway, it's Saturday today and I'm already up. It's ten so I get out my planner and plan my lessons for next week but suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Hmm who would come here at this hour?" I think as I open the door.

I gasp when I see who it is. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are standing on my porch.

Many questions run thought my head but I don't want to ask them because I don't want to be rude.

"Hello Bella," Esme says with a smile.

I smile back and gestured for them to come in. They come in and walk straight to my living area.

"Hmm, I'm sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry. You have a beautiful apartment," Carlisle says with a smile.

I smile back at them. Suddenly I feel a bit dizzy. Good thing I am right next to the sofa. I catch myself and place a hand on my stomach and take deep breath.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asks me with worry.

I smile when my dizzy feeling passes.

"Yeah, do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, apple juice, tea."

"Water will be lovely," Esme says with a smile and Carlisle nods his head.

I get up and get three glasses of water.

I place them on the table.

Esme's hand goes up to her mouth when she sees my stomach and smiles at me.

I smile back.

"I'm sorry that Edward and I didn't tell you that I am pregnant, but we didn't have time to tell anyone. I mean after what happened…"

"What happened?"

So my ex-husband was too chicken to tell his family that we are not together anymore? What a prick! Now I need to break the news to them.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

They shake their heads.

"We haven't spoken to him for the past 3 months," Esme explains.

I nod and take a deep breath.

I tellthem what happened between me and their son. Why I moved out and we talked about the future of their grandchildren.

They leave around one saying that they are meeting Alice downtown for lunch.

After they leave, I go back to my work.

Around ten, I hear a knock on my door. Again.

"Who the hell would come here this late?" I ask myself yet again.

Without looking through the door hole I open the door and I see….

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Who came to see Bella? <strong>

**Follow me on Twitter: MoniiCullen**

**Add me on Facebook: Monii Cullen**

**Links on my profile! Also check out my other stories **


	10. Chapter 10

**So you should love me, right? I did update on the last day of the year… even though I wanted to do it at midnight…. Anyways Happy New 2012! =]**

**Oh thanks to all of you who reviewed and add me or the story to their fav and/or alert. Also big THANK YOU to my beta 7 Ace **

_**Wish I did but I don't own the twilight but the story and plot is all mine! **_

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

Without looking through the door hole I open the door and I see…Edward.

He hasn't changed much from last time I saw him.

His hair is all over the place, he looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days. He has dark circles under his dead green eyes.

"I know you don't want to see me and I understand that, but let me tell you something Jessica gave birth two days ago…"

Does he really think I care about his lover and her baby?

I want to close the door, but he won't let me. His foot is stopping me from shutting the doors.

We look at each other for a long time. I can see the love and passion in his eyes but also I can see the confusion and worry in them.

I want to kiss him so badly, but I have to stop myself, he's not mine anymore.

I feel his hand on my face and I lean into his touch. I missed his touch. I missed him.

I just relished that all that time we were apart my heart was with him.

Damn it!

"Edward…."

"Bella please listen to me. I did the DNA test and I'm not the father of her baby; plus she said that she was paid to tell us that I slept with her, so that person could have you!"

I look at him and I see that he is telling the truth. But who would want to do that to Edward and I? No one besides our family knew that we were together.

"But who…?"

"Jacob Black," was enough for my words to turn around.

I started to fall but before I could hit the floor, I feel hard arms catching me and everything goes black.

**Edward POV**

Shit! I shouldn't have told Bella that it was Jacob. I carry her to the sofa and place her there. I quickly go to the kitchen and get cup of water for Bella.

I sit down next to her and try to wake her up by talking to her. After ten minutes, she finally opens her eyes.

I smile down at her and give her water. Good thing she is drinking it down, and then she asks me to make her something to eat.

I smile and go to the kitchen and make her some pasta. I place food on the table and sit next to her and think about whether or not Bella will take me back. Damn I hope that she will…I miss her.

She's my life and our child is…

"Oi!" Bella's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard anything I said?"

I smile sheepishly and shake my head.

"Should I repeat what I said or are you just going to look at me like idiot?" she jokes.

I smile at her and see that she finished her pasta.

"I think that all this Jacob drama should just go and let us get things right…"

I nod my head and smile. Maybe when we getthings right she will want to come back to me. Or maybe she…found someone already? That thought makes me angry, I don't want any other man to touch, kiss and love her the way I do. And my child being raided by someone else! It's just too much.

"Edward! Damn it! I'm talking to you and you're ignoring me?"

"Sorry, love. I was miles away…"

She says something under her breath which sounded like 'yeah right'.

"Bella? Please tell me what you were saying."

She rolls her eyes and said, "We need to find Jacob so I can talk to him."

I look at her like she is out of her mind. I know that pregnancy messes up her hormones and stuff but I didn't think that it would mess it up that much! She hated him, she told me once that she doesn't want to see him again. No matter what!

"What? Why?"

"You heard me, Cullen. I just want to tell him that he's late. That I don't want him because I'm in love with someone else and that I'm having children with that person."

She looks down at the table and blushes. Was she talking about me? Did she still love me after all the problems and pain I caused her?

"You still love me?" I say bit shocked. I never thought that Bella would love me after all of this.

She looks up confused and looks into my eyes and says,"Yes."

I can't stop myself I have to kiss her, so I attack her lips with a hungry kiss. God how much I missed her.

She pulls away so she could breathe.

"I missed you, my love. I love you so much."

I looked at the kitchen clock which was behind my love. It said that it was well after one o'clock in the morning. Damn, I kept her up and I know that pregnant woman need more sleep.

"Love, we'll talk later today, ok? I should go and you should go to bed and have a nice and long sleep."

"No, I'm not…" she is cut off by her own yawn.

"Yes, you are sleepy. We will talk later today. I promise."

She nods her head and tells me that she will only go to sleep if I stay overnight. I want to say 'no' but I can be such a selfish person. She wants me to stay over, then I will.

I amtaking off my jeans and my t-shirt and am about to get on my bed on the sofa which I made myself when Bella stops me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep?"

"Oh? I made you a bed on the sofa in my room because that sofa is not as comfortable as it looks, but if you want to stay here then fine…"

I smile and agree that I will sleep on the sofa in her room. Okay now I can't say it was because she wanted me to sleep there but it was my selfish side came out and took over my mind.

"Hmm Bella and I making love to each over again. Her hot mouth around my cock. My mouth…God, you're Edward not helping yourself! And now you have a problem down there!" I tell myself.

Damn today's going to be hard.

***Hide behind the desk* Do you hate me? Tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome!**

**BTW you can add me on facebook**

**And fallow me on Twitter links on my profile**

**Till next time **

**Monii x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took sooo long to update! Hope you like the chapter even though is short!**

**I don't own anything but the plot.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Edward POV**

I had fallen asleep at some point because I woke up with sun in my face and the smell of bacon and eggs. Hmm, I missed this.

I got up and put my jeans back on and walked shirtless to kitchen.

I could see that Bella was cooking as well as dancing, as she listened to music on her IPod.

_Does she have to be so sexy whatever she's going?_

She turned around and smiled at me as she took out one of her earphones.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked as I sat down next to the table.

"Good, thanks. And you?"

I couldn't stop the smile from [appearing on my] face as I remembered Bella talking in her sleep as well as moaning my name.

"Good as well."

She smiled and turned back to the food she was making.

After she was finished, she called her crazy ex-boyfriend - Jacob - to meet up with him and talk. I still thought that it was a bad idea, but Bella was stubborn and she wouldn't change her mind.

I [pulled my] phone out and called Alice to bring me some clothes and a wig and colored eye contacts.

Around ten[,] I went [downstairs] to get the bag from Alice, I don't want her to come and see Bella right now.

"Thanks, sis," I said kissing her cheek and walking back to the lift.

I went back to Bella's flat to see her standing in front of the hall closet looking for shoes.

She was dressed in a blue maternity top with white legging things. Also she had a silver B necklace that I gave her for our first Christmas together.

I smiled because I was happy that she was still wearing things I gave her.

Bella sat down on the little chair by the closet and pulled on her blue flats.

When she noticed that I was looking at her she smiled at me and told me to get changed in her bedroom.

**Bella's POV**

All right, I knew that Edward was very stubborn, but not letting me go by myself was over the top! I knew he wanted to protect me from Jake, but I knew his temper and he would want to punch Jake if he said something wrong.

My bedroom door opened and Edward came out, wearing ripped jeans, white t-shirt and a dark jacket over it. I looked at his face and I found a blue pair of eyes looking at me and instead of reddish hair, there was black wig on top of his head.

_Was it possible for him to look sexier than he already was? _

We walked to my BMW and drove to the 'La Bella Italian' restaurant where we were going to meet Jake.

I could feel that I was [nervous, so] I placed my hand on my belly and smiled.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought before getting out from my car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Yes I am alive just been busy and all :) actually it's a miracle that I can work on chapters with my two fingers broken of my left hand :/**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon! :D**

****_I don't own anything but the plot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Bella's POV**

When Edward and I went into the restaurant, I saw Jacob Black sitting at one of the tables dressed in a black suit with pink shirt and black and pink tie. I know people say that when a man wears pink then they are manly or just gay. Not that I have anything against gays... Anyway, when he spotted me he smiled in that smile I used to love.

We walked up to him, Edward and I were holding hands I could feel the electric shock going up and down my arm.

"Isabella, long time no see! How have you been?" he asked as we walked closer to him.

"Cut the crap, Jacob," I told him in a final tone.

"Please sit down, Isabella; stop making a scene, people will start looking at us!" He hissed the last part. I sat down next to Edward who was still holding my hand and tried to calm me down a bit. I have to say it worked.

"Now, I see that you have a new boyfriend and that your are beautifully pregnant. Did Cullen dump your pretty ass after finding out that this kid isn't his?"

_How dear he talk about my children like that? _I couldn't help it but my hormones kicked in and I had to protect my babies.

"Watch what you're saying, Jake. For your information, I've dumped his ass after I found out that he got Jessica pregnant," I told him. I looked at Edward and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"And Jessica's baby brings us here. Now, Jake, what the hell did you think would happen when you made that bitch tell _my husband _that she was pregnant with his kid! Seriously, even Edward has better taste than that! Tell me, what were you thinking?" I all but yelled the last part. People looked at me like I had three] heads.

"Izzy, calm down, you'll harm the baby," Edward said to me.

I knew he was right, so I took a deep breath and drank some water.

"Isabella, I thought that I told you all those years ago, that no matter what I have to do, I will get you back because I love you."

"What does this have to do with anything? Jake, I told you that I can't be with you because I love Edward."

"I don't care, I know that you love me and that if Cullen did something stupid you would come back to me."

I wanted to believe him, but I knew that I couldn't, he hurt me enough before.

"I can't be with you! After all of the things you did! How could I be with someone who slept with my best friend when she was drunk? What, you thought I didn't know?"

He looked at me in horror.

"What a bitch! She fucking pushed me into sleeping with her and believe me if I wasn't drunk as well, I would not have shagged her!"

I looked at him angrily, he actually just told me that he had sex with my best friend... it's not like I didn't know because she tried to tell me, but I wouldn't believe her.

"Ugh, you are disgusting! How could I even be with you?"

I could looked at him and the pain was placed all over his face.

"C'mon, Robert, let's go," I said getting up and taking my bag from the back of the chair.

Edward got up and looked at Jake with a deadly glare.

"Leave Bella and the kid alone."

"Or else?"

"Or else you will pay," Edward said and walked towards the door. I looked back at Jacob for the last time and made my way to the car.

I could only hope that it was last time I saw Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it really the last time Bella saw Jacob Black? Tell me that you think ;)<strong>

**Until next time **

** Monii x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome everyone back, I'll told you I will update soon! :D anyways just quickly so I don't keep you, thank you my beta 7 Ace and all of you who reviewed and got the story on the alerts. Please keep them coming.**

**_I don't own anything but the plot._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't seen Jacob ever since the meeting. Which I was thankful for. I didn't want to risk my babies by adding more stress than I already have.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. _No! It's too early! It couldn't be just yet._

I yelled in pain just in time for the front door to open.

"Bella!" I heard Rose yell.

"Here!" I yelled back just before I felt pain again.

"What…?" She saw what happened and told me that she would get me to the hospital, so she picked up my hospital bag and helped me to her BMW and sped to the hospital. She didn't stop when the Police tried to stop her, so they followed after us. They were shocked to see that she was driving me to the hospital. When we arrived, there was a nurse with wheelchair waiting at the door.

They pushed me into a private room in the Maternity Ward.

After that, I don't remember anything.

**Edward POV**

"…Camille don't you understand, I…" suddenly there was a ring of the phone going off. I knew that ring. Shit, it was Rosalie.

"Cut! Whose the fuck is that phone?"

I ran out of the set to the chair where I kept my phone.

"Cullen speaking," I said picking up the phone.

"You know I hate you, but you better get your ass to St. Mary's Hospital. Bella's in labor," Rose told me. I could hear that she was worried.

I quickly took off running and people were yelling after me, but I didn't look back. I texted Aro telling him that he should apologize for me, but I had to get to Bella.

I drove to St Mary's Hospital in downtown Hollywood. When I got there, I saw Emmett standing in front of the reception desk. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Emmett?" he looked at me, he looked pissed off but at the same time relieved.

"Bella needs you. Go to her," he told me.

_What happened? _I thought.

After asking where she was, I took of running again. I found the room and saw Bella in the bed. She looked beautiful even though people would say that she was a mess.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rose called me, and I had to be here."

She just nodded and looked away. I could see that she was worried and sad. I called Alice and my parents to tell them that Bella was hospitalized.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? The babies inside are at risk because I'm under too much stress," she said to me.

I wanted to hug her to keep her close to me, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Edward, I need you right now. I don't care if my body will reject this decision or if I will be in pain when you leave again, but I need you to hold me."

I sat down beside her on the hospital bed and held her until she fell asleep].

"I will never leave you, Bells. I love you too much," I told her before I fell asleep myself.

I woke up few hours later and heard whispers around me. I opened my eyes and saw that Bella was still asleep and the whole family was standing around the bed. I looked at my parents and saw that they had smiles on their faces and then I looked at Alice who had tears in her eyes. I wondered why she was crying.

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came in. I woke Bella carefully trying not to scare her more.

She looked sleepily at me and then at the people in the room. When she noticed the doctor, she sat up against me.

"Ms. Swan, everything seems to be fine with the babies, but you need to stay at the hospital until you go into labor," the doctor said. I could see the tears in Bella's and Rose's eyes. And I wasn't sure what type of tears they were.

Then it hit me, the doctor said "babies". Not one baby but _two_. I looked at Bella who was looking at me. I could feel a huge smile breaking onto my face. I'm going to be the daddy of two amazing children.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! Everything will make seance soon in chapter or two... <strong>

**Hope you like it,**

**Until next time,**

**Monii xx  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I had that chapter ready ages ago and I really thought that I have uploaded it then but it looks like I have crap memory. Btw the chapter isn't beta-ed so yeah...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own a thing maybe two little things which you will find out 'bout later on!  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV **

_**Two months later **_

For past two months Edward haven't left my side even though he had to work but he just told me that he doesn't care about that because twins and I were so much more impotent then his film.

Now I was laying on the bed of my much bigger privet room and he got me best midwife and doctor in the country. Also Edward was ready to pay just so I could have whole floor for myself but I told him not to do that because having best midwife and doctor was way too much.

"Edward?" I asked sitting up.

"Hmm, love?" he answer looking up from the screen of his Macbook.

"We need to talk," I couldn't run away from the topic of him sleeping with someone else. Plus I wanted to know what I am standing on and what will we do when the twins will be born.

"About?" Edward asked closing down him Macbook and got up to seat by me.

"Edward," ugh how do you suppose to start those things. "Where does this leave us?"

"What leave us where?" he asked me confused.

I sighed, God damn it how do ask your ex husband and love of your life if they actually cheated on you?

"Edward, I know that you believed that Jessica was pregnant with your child but I need to know why did you believe her. Did you or did you not have sex with her?"

I was scared of the his answer, if he did have slept with her when we were together it will kill me. It would be like I didn't satisfy his needs sexually.

"Bella, you need to keep in mind that I love you and I always will and always have."

"Edward just answer the damn question."

"No, I did not have sex with Jessica…"

I breath a sigh of relief. I couldn't be any more happier that moment to know that he didn't cheat on me.

"…when we were together, I had a night stand with her before I met you. Just keep in mind that her baby isn't mine…"

"Just tell me!"

"Come down Bella it isn't good for babies and you," he said worried grapping my hand.

"Shut up and tell me why you though that her fucking baby was yours!" I yelled. I could feel my passions running short.

"We might or might not end up in same bed after we got drunk after the movie event that she was there."

"What?!"

"You've heard me Bella, she told me that nothing happened but when I saw her those 5 months ago and she told me that she was pregnant. So what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know! Maybe bloody came to me and told me that you just happen to end up in the bed with that slut!"

I felt the pain in my lower stomach and then a wetness between my legs like I've wet myself.

"Edward," I said in the panic.

"Love?"

"Call the doctor? I think my water braked… ah" I cried in the pain.

Edward got up and ran out of the room just to come back a minute later with my doctor and midwife behind him.

"Bella, I've called Emmett and the rest of family," Edward told me.

I nodded my head and screamed.

"Bella you are only 5cm," the doctor said. "It might take some time before you can actually push. I'll be back in half and hour to check the progress."

With that the doctor walked out of the room. How rude!

About hour later Emmett, Rose and the Cullen's were in my hospital room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !" I screamed, "I want an epidural!"

"Bella, lov-"

I grabbed Edward by his collar pulling his face to mine,

"I want an epidural," I said in dangers voice, he isn't having a baby so he doesn't know the pain. He nodded and called the nurse who was going to bring the pain drug.

When the nurse came and gave me my epidural, thanks good it worked imminently.

Two house later, Emma Rosalie and Mathew Jason Cullen were born. They were beautiful. Emma had Edward's hair color and even though the babies always have blue eyes but I could see dark brown in them and Mathew, or Matt, had my chestnut hair and you could tell that he will have Edward's emerald eyes. Both babies were perfect mix of Edward and I.

At that moment I couldn't feel any happier I wish I knew what was coming.


	15. AN

Hey guys! So as many of you... didn't know I am re-wrting this story because I am very unhappy with it... I will keep you post on how the works are going... ad the info you will be able to find on my story blog (link in profile)...

Oh and if you have any ideas for story write me a review or PM me :)

Until next time

Monii xx


End file.
